The use of a pushing device to provide a supply of packages in a wrapping machine is well known in the prior art. Examples of such wrapping machines are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,373,655 and 3,055,490. In each of these prior art structures, a single transverse bar is used in combination with a double endless chain mechanism to move packages from a supply location into a receiving means. The receiving means in each of these prior art patents is a turret wheel assembly used for wrapping packages.
This type of pushing mechanism has disadvantages when it is desired to move an article along a path to a receiving station where the article must be maintained in a particular alignment while being placed in the receiving station. This type of situation occurs where an article is being placed into another container. For example, it is common to place cassette tapes into box-type containers having hinged or pivotally mounted cover members. There has been a problem in maintaining the control of the cassette between the time that it is pushed forward to the entrance of the article receiving station and the placement thereof inside the cartridge container.